britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogue Trooper (Rogue)/Gallery
img813.jpg|''Poster of Rogue Trooper'' RogueFutureWar.jpg|''Cover of the'' Future War paperback RogueTrooper1.jpg|''Rogue's first full appearance, on the cover of'' 2000 AD prog 228, by Dave Gibbons 2000 AD prog 234 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 234|2000 AD prog 234]], by Dave Gibbons Rogue Trooper by Dave Gibbons.jpg|''Close-up of Rogue on the cover of'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 234|2000 AD prog 234]], by Dave Gibbons 2000 AD prog 249 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 249|2000 AD prog 249]], by Dave Gibbons 2000 AD prog 253 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 253|2000 AD prog 253]], by Colin Wilson 2000 AD prog 269 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 269|2000 AD prog 269]], by Colin Wilson 2000 AD prog 272 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 272|2000 AD prog 272]], by Cam Kennedy Rogue Trooper.jpg|''Rogue on the cover of'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 272|2000 AD prog 272]], by Cam Kennedy Rogue 3.png|''Rogue in'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 272|2000 AD prog 272]], by Cam Kennedy 2000 AD prog 301 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 301|2000 AD prog 301]], by Brett Ewins Rogue and Major Magnam.png|''Rogue wields Major Magnam in'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 315|2000 AD prog 315]], by Brett Ewins Rogue 5.png|''Rogue in'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 315|2000 AD prog 315]], by Brett Ewins 2000 AD prog 317 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 317|2000 AD prog 317]], by Cam Kennedy Rogue Trooper as a child.jpg|''Rogue Trooper as a child in'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 319|2000 AD prog 319]], by Cam Kennedy Rogue 6.png|''Rogue in'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 324|2000 AD prog 324]], by Brett Ewins Rogue 8.png|''Back at the Quartz Zone in'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 331|2000 AD prog 331]], by Cam Kennedy 2000 AD prog 344 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 344, by Cam Kennedy Rogue and Helm.jpg|''Rogue and Helm in'' 2000 AD prog 351, by Cam Kennedy 2000 AD prog 371 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 371, by Robin Smith Rogue 10.png|''Close-up of Rogue on the cover of'' 2000 AD prog 371, by Robin Smith 2000 AD prog 388 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 388, by Cam Kennedy Rogue and Azure with Helm's remains.jpg|''Rogue and Azure with Helm's remains in'' 2000 AD prog 403, by Cam Kennedy Pin-up by Cam Kennedy.jpg|''Pin-up in'' 2000 AD prog 408, by Cam Kennedy Rogue 11.png|''On the cover of'' 2000 AD prog 410, by Brett Ewins 2000 AD prog 422 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 422, by Robin Smith 2000 AD prog 429 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 429, by Jose Ortiz 2000 AD prog 431 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 431, by Jose Ortiz 2000 AD prog 444 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 444, by Jose Ortiz Cam Kennedy's art from prog 500.jpg|''Rogue Trooper in'' 2000 AD prog 500, by Cam Kennedy 2000 AD prog 598 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 598, by Steve Dillon 2000 AD prog 602 cover.jpg|''The cover of 2000 AD prog 602, by John Higgins Rogue Trooper by Kevin Walker.jpg|''Rogue Trooper in'' 2000 AD prog 614, by Kevin Walker Abadzis, Perryman, White.jpg|''Rogue in'' 2000 AD prog 938, by Nick Abadzis, Ed Perryman and Steve White Steve Tappin.jpg|''Rogue holds Helm as he dies in'' 2000 AD prog 948, by Steve Tappin Rogue and Bagman.jpg|''Rogue (right) and Bagman just before they die in'' 2000 AD prog 949, by Steve Tappin Rogue Trooper 2.jpg|''Rogue in 2014's'' 2000 AD Sci-Fi Special, by Darren Douglas'' StazRogue.jpg|''Rogue piece for the'' 2000 AD fanzine Zarjaz, by Staz Johnson Blue.jpg|''Rogue starring in his own videogame'' Rogue.png|''Rogue slays a Nort'' Rogue 2.png|''Rogue versus a Nort sniper'' Rogue and Gunnar.png|''Rogue holds a dying Gunnar'' Rogue and Gunnar 2.png|''Rogue fights with Gunnar'' Rogue 4.png|''Rogue issues an ultimatum'' Rogue 7.png|''Rogue looking grim in the rain'' Rogue 9.png Rogue 12.png Category:Gallery